Teacher Zone Love
by Akecchin
Summary: Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama menatapmu, tapi aku tak menyadarinya. Ketika takdir mendekatkan kita, aku mulai tersadar. Aku mulai mengejarmu, namun kau perlahan menjauh. Tapi Tuhan memberikan kita kesempatan untuk menyatu. Jika badai itu datang, akankah kita dapat bertahan? NaruHina, Rated T, just Lime, Canon, COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

* * *

Matahari telah muncul dari peraduan sejak tadi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Waktu untuk beraktivitas telah dimulai. Alarm berbunyi dalam suatu kamar yang masih tertutup tirai, tampak sesosok tubuh mungil perempuan di atas ranjang bersembunyi dalam selimutnya. Terusik dengan alarm yang berbunyi, tanpa sengaja tangan mungilnya menjulur keluar dari balik selimut dan melemparkan alarmnya sekuat tenaga hingga membentur jendela kamar. Kaget dengan suara kaca yang terbentur, Ia pun terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

Sejenak Ia memperhatikan, namun kemudian Ia bernafas lega.

"Hampir saja pecah.", ujarnya.

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Ia memaksakan diri untuk mempersiapkan materi dan makalah kuliah yang telah dikerjakannya semalam. Kemudian Ia beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 15 menit pun berlalu, setelah berdandan sedikit dan merapikan rambut panjang lurus indigonya, dengan segera Ia mengenakan jaket ungu favoritnya yang sering Ia pakai. Bergegas Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya sembari mengenakan flat shoesnya.

"Kami-sama! Kurang 10 menit lagi jam kuliah akan dimulai!"

Setengah berlari Ia menuju stasiun tujuan Konoha University. Sembari menunggu kereta tiba Ia bergumam dalam hati, berharap agar Ia tidak terlambat di hari pertamanya di semester 3 ini.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berjanggut lebat yang tengah menghisap cerutunya perlahan melangkah memasuki salah satu ruang kelas Konoha University.

"Minna, Ohayou.", sapanya dengan asap terkepul dari bibirnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!", jawab para mahasiswa serempak.

"Asuma-sensei!", teriak mahasiswa bertubuh gempal dengan keripik kentang yang selalu hadir di tangannya.

"Ya, Chouji."

"Tidak sopan jika Sensei menyapa kami dengan asap rokok. Itu sangat mengganggu, kan?", ejeknya.

"Hei, hei. Tenang saja. Sore ini aku akan mentraktir yakiniku spesial, bagaimana?", tawar Asuma.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, stok keripik kentangku menipis, jadi…"

"Huuuu!", sorak mahasiswa lain dengan obrolan tidak penting antara Chouji dengan Asuma.

"Merepotkan.", jawab pria berambut nanas sambil menguap.

"Shikamaru!", gertak Chouji.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut panjang indigo memasuki kelas dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Osokunatte sumimasen.", ucapnya sembari berojigi dengan terengah-engah di hadapan Asuma dan mahasiswa lain.

"Aa, Hyuuga-san. Terlambat di hari pertama, eh?"

"S-sumimasen."

"Ha'i, daijoubu desu. Lagipula aku baru saja memasuki kelas ini 5 menit yang lalu. Nah, segera duduk. Aku akan segera memulai kelasnya."

"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Setelah suasana kelas tenang, Asuma segera memulai kelasnya. Di tengah-tengah mengajar, tiba-tiba Ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Minna, hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Saya mengajar.", ujar Asuma.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, Saya mendapatkan tawaran mengajar di Sunagakure yang kini tengah kekurangan tenaga pengajar. Tapi jangan khawatir, ada banyak dosen baru yang akan mengajar di sini.", ujarnya lagi.

"Dosen baru?"

"Waah, aku harap itu dosen laki-laki yang tampan."

"Iya, iya.", ujar para mahasiswa perempuan beragam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kelas.

"Aa, Saya kira itulah dosen-dosen barunya. Baik, persiapkan diri kalian.", perintah Asuma.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga dosen laki-laki yang tampak muda dan tampan. Yang pertama merupakan dosen berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit putih pucat yang terlalu tersenyum. Pria di sebelahnya memiliki rambut raven kebiruan yang berwajah tampan dan dingin. Sementara yang terakhir berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru dan berkulit tan yang memiliki senyum cerah yang membuat para mahasiswa perempuan bersorak.

"Waah benar-benar tampan."

"Aku harap mereka masih single."

"Aku membayangkan berpelukan dengan mereka."

Kegaduhan langsung menyambut kedatangan ketiga dosen baru tersebut.

"Tenang semuanya. Baiklah, silakan memperkenalkan diri.", ujar Asuma pada ketiga dosen baru tersebut.

"Hai, aku Himura Sai. Kelas Biologi terapan. Salam kenal.", ujar Sai sembari tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas Bioteknomedis.", ucap Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Kelas Biologi Reproduksi. Salam kenal dattebayo!", ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah salam teriakan.

"Nah, minna. Mereka akan mulai menggantikan Saya mulai besok.", ujar Asuma.

Kelas pun selesai dan para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas setelah dosen baru mereka melenggang keluar kelas.

"Aa, Hyuuga-san.", tegur Asuma pada Hinata.

"H-ha'i?"

"Berhubung besok adalah kelas Biologi Reproduksi, aku merekomendasikanmu menjadi asisten untuk dosen baru kelas tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto. Yah, karena Ia perlu beradaptasi mengajar di sini sekaligus menambah attitudemu sebagai mahasiswa teladan.", jelas Asuma.

"Ha'i. Arigatou.", jawab Hinata.

"Dan jangan terlambat untuk kelas besok. Sayonara.", ucap Asuma sembari melenggang keluar kelas.

Tanpa Asuma sadari seberkas rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah Hinata yang manis. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

'Ini aneh. Apa yang terjadi denganku?', gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

 _Esoknya,_

Sesosok pria dewasa berambut kuning jabrik yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing teratas yang dilepaskan dan dasi oranye yang menggantung dari lehernya, dengan celana jeans hitam panjang Ia melenggang memasuki sebuah kelas di Konoha University.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!", sapanya pada para mahasiswa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!", jawab para mahasiswa serempak.

"Berhubung aku belum tahu materi untuk hari ini maka…"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika seorang mahasiswi mungil berambut indigo mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ehm, Aku belum mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi.. baiklah silakan.", ujar Naruto.

"E-etto, Uzumaki-sensei.."

"Aa, panggil saja Naruto-sensei. Tidak usah seformal itu. Kalian juga.", ujar Naruto pada mahasiswa yang lain.

"H-ha'i. Asuma-sensei telah menitipkan materi hari ini kepada saya. Ini.", ujar Hinata sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dalam sebuah map kepada Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Sankyuu-dattebayo! Nah, minna. Untuk hari ini Aku akan memberikan materi yang ringan sebagai permulaan. Buka buku kalian halaman 27."

"Ha'i!"

"Uhm..Hyuuga-san?"

"Y-ya?"

"Temui Aku di ruanganku seusai kelas Himura-sensei nanti. Kau perlu membantuku dengan materi ini."

"H-ha'i."

* * *

Surai kuningnya nampak berterbangan karena suhu pendingin ruangan yang sangat rendah. Dengkuran kecilnya memenuhi ruangan yang hening. Naruto terlelap di atas tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Suara ketukan pintu yang sedari tadi mengalun dari balik pintu tak dihiraukannya, atau memang tidak sengaja tak dihiraukan karena tertidur dengan pulasnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan, pintu yang tak terkunci itu pun terbuka. Sesosok gadis mungil bersurai indigo Nampak terkejut melihat sesosok yang tengah tertidur si depannya.

"N-naruto-sensei.."

Hinata berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tertidur. Tangan mungilnya tergerak untuk menyentuh bahu tegap Naruto, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun, Ia menggagalkannya.

"Ada baiknya aku menunggunya terbangun."

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, namun Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hinata yang merasa bosan karena hanya duduk berdiam diri menunggu Naruto, mulai menggeledah tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengerjakan beberapa essay untuk besok.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya membolak-balikkan kertas essaynya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi konsentrasi Hinata.

"Perlu kubantu?", tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Rupanya Ia telah terbangun.

"E-eh?! S-sensei!", jawab Hinata terkaget dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Seketika Ia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf jika lama menungguku. Habis, hari pertama benar-benar melelahkan-ttebayo.", jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E-etto, umm. S-sebenarnya a-ada apa Sensei memanggilku kemari?", Hinata mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Begini, kau tahu kan Aku ini dosen baru, jadi Aku masih sulit beradaptasi di sini-ttebayo. Jadi… yah, kau tahu kan?", tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"S-sou ka."

"Jadi, Aku meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku mengatur jadwal materiku, seperti yang sudah disampaikan Asuma-sensei. Yah, mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ke depan."

"…."

"Kau bersedia, kan?", tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata yang terkaget dari lamunannya karena memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari tadi menjawab dengan tergagap.

"B-bersedia?! Bersedia a-apa?"

"Membantu mengatur jadwal kelasku. Kau bisa, kan?", tanya Naruto sedikit frustasi.

"H-ha'i.", jawab Hinata.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mulai besok datanglah ke ruanganku sebelum kelas dimulai."

"Ha'i."

"Nah, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan essay. Kemarikan kertasmu.", pinta Naruto.

"E-eh? Tidak usah, Sensei. A-aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah. K-kalau begitu S-saya permisi.", ujar Hinata sambil bergegas mengemasi kertasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendiri, apalagi hari mulai gelap.", tawar Naruto.

"S-sensei..tidak sibuk?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Aku juga bosan dengan kertas-kertas itu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto menarik Hinata menuju ke mobilnya. Mesin menyala dan mobil pun mulai melaju. Suasana hening mendominasi mobil Naruto. Tidak ada satupun diantara Naruto maupun Hinata yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Karena merasa sepi, Naruto menyetel lagu dari mp3 mobilnya. Pada awalnya, yang terdengar hanya lagu biasa dan itu tidak begitu menarik. Namun begitu lagu itu terdengar familiar, Naruto beralih pada mp3-nya dan mengeraskan volumenya.

"Ini lagu bagus, Hinata" ucapnya riang. "Hold me close don't ever let me go. More than words Is all I ever needed you to show"

Hinata hanya melongo melihat dosennya bersenandung ria. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat dosennya yang tampak asyik dengan lagu tersebut. Kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Then you wouldn't have to say… that you love me." Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Cos I'd Already Know ~" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terkejut dengan lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Tampaknya lirik itu seperti benar-benar disampaikan oleh Naruto, tapi… Apa Hinata memang terlihat seperti itu?

Masa bodoh dengan kesalahpahaman yang timbul dari nyanyian Naruto. Ia tetap merasa senang dan ia mulai merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

"Eh? A-apanya yang bagaimana?" Hinata gelagapan dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Lagunya. Bagus, kan? Apalagi Aku yang menyanyikannya." Naruto kembali tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "P-percaya diri sekali."

"Eh?! Jadi suaraku tidak enak? Haah, kau jahat sekali, Hinata.", ujar Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu." Hinata masih tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, Aku hanya bercanda-ttebayo. Tenang saja, Aku tidak marah.", jelas Naruto.

"Hm, sepertinya kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu.", ujar Naruto.

"Umm.. Te-terima kasih, S-sensei."

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi.", ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan terlambat, Aku tahu kau mahasiswa teladan. Tapi Asuma-sensei bilang kau hobi terlambat."

Mendengar itu, Hinata merona hebat karena malu. Naruto menyalakan gas mobilnya, dan mobil mulai melaju. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela dan melambaikannya dari belakang. Hinata yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Sensei.", Hinata menghampiri Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas jadwal yang sudah dibuatnya. "I-ini jadwal materinya. Sudah kuselesaikan."

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makan ramen instannya, kemudian mengambil jadwal yang telah dibuat asistennya. Sambil mengunyah, Ia memandangi jadwal itu dengan teliti dan 'tampaknya' Ia senang dengan hasil pekerjaan Hinata.

"Kau yang menghias ini, Hinata?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk background ungu pada masing-masing pojok kertas. "Manis sekali."

Hinata merasa senang karena dipuji. Namun Ia tidak jadi tersenyum begitu melihat air muka Naruto yang berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi untuk formalitas, Aku harap kau tidak menambahkan hiasan pada pekerjaanmu.", saran Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan Hinata.

"S-s-sumimasen." Hinata mengambil paksa jadwal materi itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. "A-aku akan memperbaikinya." Ia tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata. "Bagus kalau begitu." Ia kembali menikmati ramen instannya.

Hinata berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan Naruto sebelum suara Naruto menginterupsinya.

"Jangan lupa temui Aku seusai kelas terakhir di perpustakaan. Aku perlu bantuan mencari buku referensi untuk persiapan ujian beberapa minggu mendatang. Kau tak keberatan, kan?", tanya Naruto.

"H-ha'i.", jawab Hinata sekenanya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Naruto tertegun dengan keanehan Hinata, namun sejenak Ia memakluminya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya.

* * *

Suara helaian lembar buku yang tersibak-sibak memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas dengan ribuan buku yang tertata rapi dalam beberapa lemari. Pria berambut jabrik yang sedari tadi sibuk membuka beberapa buku kini tengah menguap lebar, merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Huaah… Banyak sekali materi yang harus diujikan. Dibandingkan dengan mengerjakan ratusan soal, jauh lebih sulit membuat soalnya.", keluh Naruto.

Sejenak Ia memperhatikan arlojinya, menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

"Dasar, sudah kubilangi untuk tidak terlambat masih saja..", desahnya pelan.

"Teme juga tidak mau membantuku dan hanya mementingkan pacar gulalinya, menyebalkan.", gerutunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu menyadarkan gerutuannya.

"Sumimasen. M-maaf untuk k-keterlambatannya.", ujar Hinata.

"Duduklah dulu.", perintah Naruto.

"Sebelum kau membantuku, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan essay yang tadi kuberikan? Dan mungkin essay yang lain?", selidik Naruto.

"B-belum sepenuhnya.."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali. Kau harus duduk di meja sana, kerjakan essaymu sekarang.", perintah Naruto.

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Sensei?", tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah mengerjakan setengah materiku. Justru kau yang harus mencemaskan essaymu, itu lebih penting.", ceramah Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan beralih ke meja lain, menuruti kata-kata Naruto untuk menyelesaikan essaynya.

"Jika ada kesulitan bilang saja, ya? Akan kubantu.", ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, kembali bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan essaynya yang menumpuk. 2 jam kemudian, Hinata kembali ke meja Naruto dan mencoba mencari hal yang bisa dibantunya.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Naruto retoris.

"S-sudah."

"Hm, kebetulan ada satu bab tersisa untuk dikerjakan. Rekayasa Genetika, bukankah materi ini sudah diberikan oleh Asuma-sensei?", tanya Naruto.

"Umm.. T-tapi, aku belum memahaminya secara mendalam.", jawab Hinata.

"Tenang saja, buka saja buku-buku itu sebagai referensi. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tolong buat 10 soal dengan level medium. Nanti aku akan mengeceknya.", perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i.", jawab Hinata.

Hinata memulai pekerjaannya, terkadang Ia tampak kesulitan dengan materinya namun sejurus kemudian Ia dapat menguasai materi yang diberikan dan mulai menuliskan beberapa referensi soal. Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto mengecek soal yang diberikan Hinata.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata. Kau memang yang terbaik!", ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sembari mengacungkan jempol.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sembari merona mendengarkan pujian Naruto.

"Yosh! Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai. 2 minggu lagi adalah ujian dan aku akan semakin sibuk, jadi selama itu jangan membantuku dulu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk ujian, jangan sampai nilaimu turun-ttebayo.", nasehat Naruto.

Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu?

"Sepulang dari tempat ini, aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen di kedai favoritku. Kau mau, kan?", ajak Naruto.

Hinata hanya tertunduk, melamunkan sesuatu. Melihat itu, Naruto merasa memutar bola matanya karena jengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuantar kau pulang.", ucap Naruto.

"E-eh? A-apa?", jawab Hinata terkaget dari lamunannya.

"Kubilang, kuantar kau pulang. Sepertinya kau menolak untuk kuajak ke kedai ramen favoritku.", jelas Naruto.

"I-iie. Aku akan ikut.", jawab Hinata.

"Hm? Ikut bagaimana?"

"A-aku akan ikut k-ke kedai ramen.", jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Baiklah.", jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Mereka pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan kepenatan tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata hanya menatap ke arah jendela mobil tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah sibuk menerima beberapa panggilan dari rekan sesama dosen. Sesekali Hinata menghela napas ketika rasa bosan menghampirinya. Bayangkan saja, sepasang manusia yang berada dalam satu mobil, namun sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Diam-diam Hinata menyentuh dadanya, dirasanya jantungnya yang berdegup sedari tadi, Ia bingung dengan apa yang tengah dirasanya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, setelah beberapa minggu tak mereka tak bertemu suasana menjadi semakin dingin. Entah karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, atau salah satu dari mereka telah melupakan keakraban yang sempat terjalin sebelumnya dan larut dalam dirinya sendiri.

Setelah masa ujian berlalu, Hinata merasakan keanehan dalam diri Senseinya. Ia memaklumi jika Naruto menjadi semakin sibuk. Namun Ia tak yakin jika hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu, Naruto melupakannya. Buktinya saat ini ketika mereka sedang berpapasan tanpa sengaja, tak ada satu dari mereka berdua yang saling bertegur sapa, seperti belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tatapan Naruto yang lurus ke depan membuat Hinata terheran-heran. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Setelah Naruto berlalu, tanpa sengaja Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Menyadari Hinata melihat ke arahnya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat. 'Dasar tukang melamun.', gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kelas berikutnya, sebelum sebuah suara halus memanggilnya.

"U-uchiha-sensei!", panggil Hinata sembari mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke.

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke seraya berbalik.

"A-ano.."

"…."

"A-aku ingin bertanya."

"Hn?"

"I-ini tentang N-naruto-sensei."

Sasuke menghela nafas setelah dirasanya Ia memahami situasi yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui jawabannya, Tanya saja padanya. Temui dia di ruangannya.", jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia bersiap untuk pergi sebelum Hinata mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

"K-kumohon..", ucap Hinata sambil bergetar.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu t-tentang keadaan N-naruto-sensei."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sebal dengan kelakuan mahasiswa satu ini. Mereka pun hanya berdiam-diaman sementara Hinata terus saja mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, sepasang mata zamrud tengah melihat kejadian tersebut. Dengan tanduk invisible yang muncul dari kepala soft pinknya, Ia berlari menuju Sasuke berada.

"Baka-Sasuke!", teriaknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan keberadaan Sakura hanya bisa memijat keningnya sambil berkeringat dingin menghadapi pacar gulalinya yang salah paham. Sedetik kemudian dirasakannya sebuah jitakan keras yang menghantam rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Auh!", teriak Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?! Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengajakmu makan siang setelah ini, dan kau bersama perempuan lain?!", bentak Sakura.

"Sakura.", ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Tampak aura hitam keluar dari kepalanya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa kali ini terjadi, hn?", Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"T-tapi S-sasuke-kun..", sergah Sakura.

Di tengah situasi yang gawat, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan!", sapanya pada Sakura.

Naruto sweatdrop ketika mendapati aura yang muram di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"S-sebenarnya kenap…"

"Dobe.", ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Hinata yang masih melongo melihat pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi…", ucap Sasuke menggantung.

Sedetik kemudian Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan bersiap menyeretnya keluar dari area kampus.

"Urus Hyuuga pengacau satu itu!", teriaknya sembari menyeret Sakura keluar.

"S-sasuke-kun!", pekik Sakura ketika Sasuke menyeretnya pergi.

Naruto dan Hinata yang menontonnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan. Lama mereka berdiri di sana, Naruto beralih memandang ke arah Hinata. Namun, Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata yang melihat Naruto perlahan menjauh darinya, mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

* * *

Just one word : Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

* * *

Hampir dua semester berlalu, dan Naruto kembali menjadi orang asing bagi Hinata. Hanya hubungan dosen dan mahasiswa. Sesekali Naruto menyapanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, namun itu hanya sebuah senyuman biasa. Hinata merasa tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Naruto.

Hari ini adalah kelas Teknobiomedis, namun Hinata malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Sesaat memegang gagang pintu perpustakaan, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tempat ini, penuh dengan kenangan ketika pertama kali Ia merasa begitu akrab dengan Naruto. Kemudian, Ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak sengaja bahunya menyenggol bahu seseorang sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan.

"Aduh!", teriak wanita yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menahan rasa sakitnya dan terus menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang suram.

"Gomenne..", ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hhh, ya. Lain kali hati-ha…", ucapan wanita itu terputus ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Kau.. yang waktu itu?"

Perlahan Hinata menatap wajah wanita di depannya, seketika matanya terbelalak ketika mengetahui siap yang ditabraknya. Zamrud bertemu amethyst.

"H-hontou ni gomenasai..", ucap Hinata lagi.

"Iie, daijoubu.", jawabnya sambil berdiri. Kemudian Ia menyerahkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata yang melihatnya segera menerima tangan tersebut untuk membantunya berdiri.

"A-arigatou.", ujar Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ada kelas sekarang?", Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"H-ha'i. a-aku sedang tak enak badan.", jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Begitu. Bagaimana jika kita ke ruang kesehatan? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"T-tidak usah. T-tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, ya. Perkenalkan. Aku Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa fakultas sastra Jepang. Kau?", ucap wanita itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata.", jawabnya singkat.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Aku minta maaf untuk pertemuan pertama kita kemarin. Sepertinya kita sudah salah paham. Hehehe.", ujar Sakura.

"U-um. A-aku juga minta maaf untuk yang kemarin."

"Hinata, karena kau bisa kusebut sedang membolos. Dan Aku juga sedang tidak ada kelas hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau temani Aku ke kafetaria, Aku juga menunggu seseorang di sini.", tawar Sakura.

"U-uchiha-sensei?", tebak Hinata.

"Begitulah.", jawab Sakura. Kemudian Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk pergi ke kafetaria bersama.

Itulah awal dimana mereka berdua menjadi sahabat. Kapan pun mereka memiliki waktu luang bersama, mereka akan bertemu di kafetaria yang telah menjadi tempat favorit mereka.

"Hinata, Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?", Tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk semakin dalam karena malu.

"Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Kau akan menyesal. Ceritakan padaku.", tawar Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menceritakan apa yang dialaminya setahun terakhir, terutama tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto. Sakura yang mendengarkannya kadang terkikik mengatahui perasaan Hinata pada sensei satu itu.

"Aku tak menyangka orang seperti itu bisa dicintai oleh gadis manis sepertimu, Hinata.", ucap Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"S-sakura-chan.", tegur Hinata karena Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang lirih.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Wakatta ne.."

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu refreshing sejenak untuk melonggarkan otakmu yang mulai menyempit, yang dipenuhi oleh sensei bodoh yang tidak peka itu."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kau ikut denganku, Hinata?"

"K-kemana?"

"Ke bar. Aku tahu kau orang yang polos, tapi tenang saja kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula hari ini adalah Anniversary ku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti.", tawar Sakura.

"B-bar?", Tanya Hinata lagi. Ia berpikir kembali sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut. Beberapa detik kemudian Ia mengangguk setuju atas ajakan Sakura.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, jam 8. Berdandanlah yang cantik, ne?", ujar Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum karena sahabat baiknya tersebut.

* * *

Dua orang laki-laki tengah terduduk di meja bar, keduanya terlihat telah memesan minuman. Salah satunya terlihat terusik, mengunggu seseorang datang. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang selalu saja memperhatikan jam sedari tadi.

"Menunggu Sakura-chan, eh?", goda Naruto.

"Tsk, diam kau.", sergah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, dia yang mengajak kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak datang.", ujar Naruto enteng.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir jika ada apa-apa dengannya.", jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis melihat sikap Uchiha yang selalu berbeda jika menyangkut sang kekasih. "Mungkin saja Ia menyiapkan diri agar terlihat lebih baik malam ini, ne?", goda Naruto lagi.

Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan malah menenggak anggurnya hingga habis. Namun itu saja tak akan membuat Ia mabuk. Di sisi lain, terlihat dua gadis cantik yang perlahan mulai memasuki bar. Gadis soft pink berambut pendek sebahu yang mengenakan dress terbuka selutut yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dan seorang lagi berambut panjang indigo yang mengenakan dress sedikit di bawah lutut berwarna putih yang terlihat kikuk, karena mungkin belum pernah memasuki tempat semacam ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita memesan minum dulu, ne?", tawar Sakura pada Hinata setelah keduanya duduk di salah satu meja bar.

"Boleh.", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"2 Cock tail.", ujar Sakura pada sang bartender.

"S-sakura-chan.", panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Aku belum pernah meminum alkohol sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah meminum lebih dari satu gelas, ne?"

"H-ha'i."

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar.", ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Toilet.. atau Uchiha-sensei?", goda Hinata.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari menuju toilet untuk menghubungi Sasuke bahwa Ia telah tiba di bar. Seketika Hinata menatap gelas yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Gelas yang berisi cairan bening tersebut memang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh kaki gelas dan mendekatkannya pada hidungnya, mencoba memeriksa cairan di dalam gelas dengan cara mengendusnya. 'Baunya aneh.', gumam Hinata. Setelah lama berpikir akan meminumnya atau tidak, akhirnya Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada gelas itu dan mencoba meminum isinya secara perlahan. Cairan itu turun melewati kerongkongannya secara perlahan. Awalnya Ia merasa aneh dengan rasa minuman tersebut, namun mata amethystnya seketika berbinar usai meneguk segelas minuman itu. Ketika dirasanya perasaan kurang, akhirnya Ia memesan minuman lagi dan menenggaknya, lagi.

Sakura telah kembali dari toilet setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan Hinata. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan kamuflase untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke di bar yang sangat luas ini karena mereka bertemu tanpa reservasi terlebih dahulu. Terlebih kali ini Sakuralah yang mengajak Sasuke ke bar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hinata, maaf menunggu lama. Habis Sasuke-kun menyeb…", ucapan Sakura terpotong seketika ketika dilihatnya kepala Hinata sudah tersandar pada meja bar. Dan di tangannya tergenggam segelas alkohol yang masih berisi setengah sedangkan di sampingnya berjajar beberapa gelas alkohol.

"Hinata! Kau mabuk!", ujar Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang setengah tersadar.

"Unggh..", gumam Hinata.

"Gawat, Aku harus mencari Sasuke-kun untuk membantunya. Aku tak mungkin membopongnya dalam kondisi begini.", secepat kilat Sakura berlari ke tempat Sasuke berada di seberang bar, dimana Sasuke telah memberitahukannya tadi.

"S-sasuke-kun!", panggil Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan. Sasuke pun hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Gawat!", ujar sakura sambil terengah-engah.

"Duduklah dulu, Sakura.", ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau harus membantuku."

"Membantumu?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Sakura-chan?", kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Hinata."

"Hn?"

"Aku bersama Hinata pergi ke bar ini. Lalu Aku meninggalkannya sebentar ke toilet untuk meneleponmu, Sasuke-kun. Ketika Aku kembali, H-hinata… Dia mabuk berat. Padahal dia bilang belum pernah meminum Alkohol sebelumnya. A-aku takut ada apa-apa dengan pencernaannya atau…"

Sasuke menempelkan jarinya di bibir Sakura, memperingatkan Sakura untuk diam.

"Dobe.", ujar sasuke dingin.

"Hmm?"

"Urus Hyuuga pengacau itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.", ucap Sasuke.

"Heeh? Aku? Yang benar saja. Bukankah Sakura mem…"

"Kalian berdua cepat tolong Hinata!", teriak Sakura pada kedua laki-laki itu. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku yang akan mengurusnya.", ucap Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke, kini giliran Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon sambil menyengir dan mengacungkan tangannya hingga membentuk huruf v.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang juga. Dia tanggung jawabku malam ini.", ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Bilang saja kalian ingin berduaan.",gerutu Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari meja bar menuju ke tempat Hinata di seberang meja bar. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura mengacuhkan gerutuan Naruto dan memulai obrolan mereka.

Ketika Ia menemukannya, Hinata dalam kondisi mabuk hingga hampir pingsan. Kepalanya tersandar pada meja bar dan kadang Ia bergurau. Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata untuk membangunkannya.

"Oi, Hinata. Ayo pulang.", ujarnya.

Hinata hanya melirik ke arah orang yang menepuknya dan melenguh pelan. Naruto mulai gusar dan mencengkram lengan Hinata, menariknya untuk bangun dan segera pergi dari bar ini.

"Hinata, sadarlah!", teriak Naruto.

Akhirnya pemilik rambut indigo tersebut bangun dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan sinis. Bau alkohol menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu, bodoh?!", bentak Hinata yang setengah tersadar.

Dengan cepat Naruto membopong Hinata ala bridal style untuk membawa Hinata pergi, daripada mendengarkan racauan Hinata yang mabuk.

"Turunkan Aku, bodoh! Lepaskan!", berontak Hinata sembari membukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto.

Ketika mobil Naruto telah dekat, dengan sigap Naruto memasukkan Hinata ke mobilnya dengan perlahan. Dipasangkannya seat belt bada tubuh Hinata yang kini tak lagi melakukan perlawanan. Setelah menutup pintu, Ia berlari menuju kursi kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Mobil Naruto mulai melaju, sementara Naruto belum mengetahui tempat Hinata tinggal. 'Ah, Aku lupa alamat Hinata, padahal dulu Aku pernah mengantarnya pulang. Aku tak mungkin membawanya ke rumah. Lagipula Kaa-san pasti akan salah paham.', gumam Naruto. Sejenak Ia merogoh tas Hinata untuk mencari ponselnya, ditekannya nomor telepon apartemen Hinata yang tertera pada layar ponsel.

"Moshi-moshi, Kediaman Hyuuga? Ah, bukan? Pelayan apartemen? Begini, Aku hanya ingin bertanya alamat dan nomor apartemen untuk Hinata Hyuuga. Uhm. Baiklah, terima kasih.", setelah mematikan ponsel Hinata, Naruto mengencangkan laju mobilnya menuju apartemen Hinata.

Sementara dalam perjalanan, dengan kondisi yang masih setengah tersadar Hinata mengigau.

"Naruto-sensei…", igaunya. Naruto yang merasa terpanggil hanya menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Unggh, Kau tahu, Sakura-chan… Kurasa sensei bodoh itu… benar-benar tak peduli padaku.", igau Hinata.

"Hei, hei!", sergah Naruto.

"Hummh, padahal Aku selalu melihatnya…"

"….selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan sampai membuatmu….dan Uchiha-sensei bertengkar… waktu itu. Itu semua hanya karena Aku… ingin tahu tentang keadaan Naruto-sensei.", Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan, keringat dingin keluar dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah sendu Hinata yang setengah terpejam tertawa, kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Hahaha… apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya…"

"…."

"…Wajah itu…mata biru langit itu…senyuman itu… semuanya. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya!", jerit Hinata sembari sedikit terisak.

"T-tapi…tapi…. Aku tetap tidak bisa, Sakura-chan.."

Kini Naruto mulai menatap ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku… tidak bisa… berhenti mencintainya."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar, Ia terbelalak dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Aku… tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Naruto-sensei.", ucapnya lirih.

Sementara itu, karena kagetnya Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang kini mulai terlelap dari isakan tangisnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya perlahan, mendekati wajah Hinata. Disibakkannya rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah manisnya, kemudian Ia mengusap pelan air mata Hinata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya. Ia terus mengamati Hinata hingga beberapa menit, sebelum sebuah gerakan kecil muncul dari tubuh Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar, Hinata menggigil. Diarahkannya tangannya menuju kening Hinata dan merabanya. 'Dia demam.', gumam Naruto. Dengan segera Ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, menuju apartemen Hinata.

* * *

Cahaya rembulan semenjak tadi mengintip dari balik jendela sebuah kamar yang menampilkan sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang berada dalam kamar tersebut. Sang pria yang sedari tadi terduduk di tepi ranjang, mengunggui sang perempuan yang masih saja terlelap di alam mimpinya. Tatapan biru langitnya sendu, menunggu kedua mata amethyst tersebut terbuka. Kembali angannya memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Hinata ketika di dalam mobil tadi. Ia kembali memijat keningnya frustasi.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya, sebelah tangannya dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan yang terasa mungil dalam genggamannya tersebut. Ditegakkannya kepalanya menatap wajah manis Hinata yang tengah terlelap. Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa ada lagi yang perlu kami kerjakan?", Tanya maid keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu menunggu di apartemen ketika Hinata tidak ada di rumah.

"Tidak ada. Kalian bisa pergi. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik.", jawab Naruto tegas.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Kami permisi.", jawab maid tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik para maid meninggalkan apartemen tersebut, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia berdiri dari tempat Ia duduk, membungkuk mendekati wajah Hinata. Ia terpikat oleh wajah Hinata. Ketika dirasanya wajah mereka berdua makin dekat, ketika mereka hampir saja atau mungkin Naruto hampir saja mencium bibir Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Hinata. Dijauhkannya wajahnya, kini tangannya yang bergerak mendekati kepala Hinata. Ia mengusap rambut Hinata pelan sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou.", bisik Naruto.

Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata sebelum Ia pergi dari kamar tersebut. Setelah mengusap tangan mungil Hinata sebentar, Ia melepasnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya menatap Hinata, didapatinya Hinata masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Ia mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata sebelum sebuah suara lolos didengarkannya.

"Jangan pergi.", ucap Hinata lirih, Ia mengigau.

Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengarkan suara Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata mengigau, namun suara berikutnya yang loloslah yang membuatnya benar-benar tercengang.

"Jangan pergi….. Naruto-sensei.", igau Hinata, lagi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mampu diam dan berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Dirasakannya genggaman tangan Hinata yang lama-kelamaan melemas hingga kedua tangan mereka benar-benar terlepas. Sedetik kemudian Ia melihat Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya, namun kedua matanya masih terpejam. Sebagian selimut yang tadi dirapikan oleh para maid kini tersibak di bagian bahu, sehingga tubuh Hinata sedikit menggigil kedinginan oleh suhu ruangan dari pendingin. Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto melepaskan jaket hitam orange nya dan menyelimutkannya pada bagian tubuh atas Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata tidur dengan nyaman setelah Ia memberikan jaketnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Hinata.", ucap Naruto sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen itu dan kembali pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sankyuu buat para readers, terutama buat yang kasih review untuk fic perdana milik author Akecchin. Nah, author akan balas review kalian di Chapter 1 satu persatu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih :D

 **SparkyuRindi** : Sankyuu yaa atas reviewnya. Ini fic multichapter kok, walaupun rencananya saya mau bikin chapter yang nggak terlalu panjang. Untuk karakter Naruto, di sini author mau nonjolin sifat Naruto sesuai goldar B yang cuek dan nggak terlalu peduli sama hal yang nggak terlalu penting buatnya /eh. Ikutin aja ceritanya yaa :)

 **Misti Chan** : Sankyuu udah review, tenang ada lanjutannya kok. Ikutin aja ceritanya yaa :)

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu udah review, Ikutin terus ceritanya yaa :)

 **Naruhinalalala** : Sankyuu udah review, ikutin terus ceritanya yaa, akan ada banyak konflik untuk NaruHina, hehehe. Btw, saya kasih keterangan lime karena ada adegan kissu yang 'agak' berlebihan, walaupun hanya adegan kissu. Tapi tenang aja, nggak ada adegan macem-macem kok.

 **Ms. X** : Sankyuu udah review, sankyuu juga untuk komentar dan sarannya :3

 **Guest-san** : Sankyuu udah review, narutonya kenapa yaa? Ikutin aja ceritanya ya :)

 **Hqhqhq** : Sankyuu udah review, naruto jadi dingin? Nggak bakalan jadi beku kan? /eh/ Untuk penjelasannya sama kok kayak ke SparkyuRindi-san. :)

 **RiDeRa** : Sankyuu udah review, okeee, saya akan usaha update cepaat. Ikutin aja ceritanya yaa :)

* * *

Just one word : Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

* * *

Perlahan-lahan mata amethystnya terbuka, namun pandangannya masih buram. Pening masih dirasakannya akibat efek mabuk semalam. Tiba-tiba Ia mencium aroma khas yang disukainya menguar di dekatnya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk bangun secara penuh. Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya, Ia melepaskan sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia kaget mengetahui apa yang menyelimutinya dari semalam. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam oranye yang tak asing di matanya. Matanya kian terbelalak ketika mengetahui ada orang lain di apartemennya. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dapur dan bau masakan yang cukup harum. Pipinya memerah seketika ketika menduga siapa yang ada di dalam apartemennya.

'N-naruto-sensei?', tebaknya dalam hati.

Dengan hati-hati Ia menuruni ranjang, berpegangan pada tepi ranjang untuk membantunya berdiri. Kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing Ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Alangkah kagetnya Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ada di dapur adalah Naruto. Benar-benar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikkan badannya sembari membawa dua mangkuk macaroni schotel yang masih mengepulkan asap panas dan meletakkannya di meja. Sejenak pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Hinata kaget dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah, sementara Naruto hanya tercengir lebar.

"Hehehe. Ohayou, Hinata. Sudah mendingan?", Tanya Naruto.

"O-ohayou.", jawab Hinata lirih.

"Uhm. Kupikir kita berdua perlu sarapan. Terutama kau, Hinata. Ayo, kemarilah.", ujar Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di seberang meja.

Hinata hanya menurut dan duduk dengan perlahan, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sementara Hinata masih mendunduk, Naruto menyodorkan sendok kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mendongak sedikit, dan dengan bergetar tangannya menerimanya.

"Ittadakimasu!", ujar Naruto sembari menyuap makanannya perlahan. Diperhatikannya Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya makan dan belum memulai untuk menyuap makanannya sesendok pun.

"Ne, Hinata. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?", Tanya Naruto sembari mengunyah.

"B-bukan begitu. E-eh-eh. A-aku akan m-memakannya.", jawab Hinata.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menghentikan tangan Hinata yang bersiap untuk menyendok makanannya. Ia mengambil alih sendok dari tangan Hinata untuk mengambil macaroni schotel yang ada di dalam mangkuk Hinata. Kemudian Ia menyuapkannya kepada Hinata sambil membuka mulutnya untuk mengisyaratkan Hinata membuka mulutnya juga. Dengan perlahan, Hinata memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menerima suapan dari Naruto, dan mengunyahnya pelan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hinata. Sore ini, Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat seusai kuliah, kau kuizinkan untuk tidak masuk terlebih dahulu dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 5. Jadi, bersiaplah, ne?", ujar Naruto sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"A-ano..", ujar Hinata.

"Hm?"

"A-apakah s-semalam… y-yang mengantarkanku k-kemari adalah N-naruto-sensei?", Tanya Hinata. Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian Ia menjawab,

"Yah, begitulah. Habisnya kau mabuk berat-ttebayo. Aku jadi tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian.", jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"S-sou ka. A-arigatou gozaimasu.", ucap Hinata.

"Hm.", jawab Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera mandi dan segera beristirahat sementara Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membereskan meja makan. Dengan berat hati karena Naruto memaksa, Hinata pun menurutinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Di sinilah Ia sekarang, berada satu mobil bersama dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sementara Naruto fokus dengan menyetir, Hinata diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari samping sambil tersenyum tipis. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah ketika Naruto mengetahui dirinya tengah memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, hei! Kemarikan wajahmu.", goda Naruto.

"T-tidak.", tolak Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah. Daripada memperhatikanku dari samping lebih baik dari depan, kan?", ujar Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

"T-tidak mau.", tolak Hinata lagi sambil sedikit terkikik.

Mobil tersebut akhirnya hanya terisi oleh gelak tawa dari kedua insan yang bisa dibilang sedang menikmati benih-benih cinta yang mulai muncul di antara mereka. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Kemudian Ia membukakan pintu mobil bagi Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya, mempersilakannya untuk keluar.

"N-naruto-sensei?", panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"I-ni… dimana?"

"Ikut Aku.", ujar Naruto sembari menarik tangan mungil Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah tanah lapang dimana terbentang sebuah danau di tengahnya, dengan sebuah meja kecil yang dihias khusus untuk dua orang dan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di atasnya.

"Kupikir, sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam beberapa menit lagi akan bagus jika kita makan malam di sini.", ujar Naruto sambir tercengir.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, namun hal itu tersamarkan oleh langit merah dari sang matahari. Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang telah Ia siapkan. Kemudian Ia menuangkan segelas wine untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"S-sensei.."

"Ya?"

"A-apa.. apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang sedang kita lakukan?", Tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Uhm.", jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Kita…", ucap Naruto menggantung.

"…."

"Kita sedang berkencan, Hinata.", jawab Naruto sambil sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena malu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga de..

"A-apa?!", jawab Hinata setengah berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya langsung saja Ia gunakan untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"H-hei, Hinata. Dengarkan Aku.", ujar Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajah manisnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang terkena sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Hinata.."

"…."

"Aishiteru.", ucap Naruto dengan mata biru lautnya yang terus terfokus hanya pada Hinata.

Kedua bola mata amethyst Hinata melebar mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Dadanya bergemuruh, kedua tangannya bergetar. Namun, sedetik kemudian setetes air mata terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hi-hinata? Daijoubu?", ujar Naruto cemas dan langsung menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menghapus air matanya.

"E-eh? D-daijoubu.", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah."

"A-aku hanya t-terharu. I-itu sebabnya A-aku menangis.", ucap Hinata.

"Jadi…Apa jawabanmu, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Kedua insan tersebut terdiam beberapa saat. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang berani untuk berucap satu sama lain. Hanya tatapan mata keduanya yang terus saja saling terkoneksi.

"A-aishiteru mo.", jawab Hinata.

Sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Naruto. Dengan senyum tulusnya, Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Hinata. Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba tubuh kedua insan tersebut mendekat. Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dan terus saja menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat. Kemudian, di bawah cahaya matahari yang tengah tenggelam waktu itu, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Entah berapa detik, atau mungkin berapa menit mereka terus saja begitu, saling merasakan kelembutan dan cinta. Akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun terpisah. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama merona atas apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Namun, senyum terkembang dari bibir keduanya setelahnya.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Setelah ini, jangan panggil Aku dengan sebutan yang formal kecuali dalam suasana mengajar, ne?"

"J-jadi, A-aku harus memanggil d-dengan sebutan a-apa?"

"Terserah. Ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan sensei, dengan status kita yang sekarang Aku merasa jadi orang yang terlalu tua.", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"N-naruto…"

"…kun?"

"Itu terasa lebih baik.", jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kemudian, kedua tangan Naruto bergerak untuk membuka sajian makanan yang tertutup oleh tudung. Ketika Ia membukanya, tampak beberapa seafood dan beberapa olahan ikan dan daging yang disajikan dengan tampilan elegan. Ia mengambil sumpit untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"Nah, lebih baik kita segera makan. Kali ini kau yang menyuapiku, ne?", ujar Naruto.

"H-ha'i, N-naruto-kun.", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Hubungan yang mereka jalani memang baru seumur jagung. Namun, rasa kasih sayang dan saling pengertian yang ada dari keduanya terasa seperti mereka telah menjalani hubungan sejak lama. Mungkin dikarenakan faktor Hinata, yang selalu melihat dan memperhatikan Naruto sebelum ini. Mereka tidak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan di lingkungan kampus, namun tidak juga saling canggung. Keakraban yang terlihat membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah keakraban antara dosen dan asistennya.

Seperti saat ini, di dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk saling mengobrol dan bercanda. Melampiaskan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hari ini, Hinata?", tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput capuccino yang baru saja Hinata buat.

"Baik. A-aku mendapatkan nilai A untuk kelas Uchiha-sensei.", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yokatta. Kerja bagus Hinata, tak mudah mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk kelas si Teme menyebalkan itu, kan?", celetuk Naruto.

"T-tapi A-aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya tanpa bimbingan Naruto-kun.", ujar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, itu tidak ada apa-apanya, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong 3 semester lagi kau akan lulus, kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk skripsimu?", tanya Naruto.

"A-aku sudah memikirkan untuk menyusunnya, t-tapi Aku belum memulainya.", jawab Hinata.

"Mendekati semester akhir sebaiknya kau benar-benar serius. Dan... Jangan canggung dengan Teme untuk meminta bantuannya, Aku tahu dia selalu menghindarimu karena trauma. Tapi jangan menyerah-ttebayo.", ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"B-baik.", jawab Hinata.

"Aku bangga padamu.", ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau akan lulus dalam waktu yang lebih singkat dari mahasiswa biasanya.", ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Dengan begitu akan lebih cepat kita menikah.", lanjut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merona hebat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Ditautkannya kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"J-jadi, N-naruto-kun akan..."

"Ya, tentu saja-ttebayo. Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai mainan. Aku serius denganmu, Hinata.", ujar Naruto dengan tatapan mata biru lautnya yang tajam.

Mata amethyst Hinata terbelalak, bibirnya terbuka. Namun kemudian perlahan Ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Arigatou.", ucap Hinata.

"Hm.", jawab Naruto sambil tercengir.

Kemudian Naruto merangkul Hinata untuk mendekat, mencoba memeluknya dengan posesif. Hinata yang mengetahuinya hanya terkikik dan mendekat. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering, sebuah panggilan telepon menunggu untuk diangkat. Dengan cepat Hinata menerima panggilan tersebut tepat di samping Naruto tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Are, Kiba-kun e?"

Mendengar nama pria lain yang akrab menelepon Hinata sejak awal hubungan mereka, Naruto hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Walaupun Hinata telah menjelaskan bahwa Kiba adalah temannya semenjak sekolah menengah, Naruto tetap saja merasa cemburu. Hanya karena Hinata juga memanggil Kiba dengan suffix 'kun'. Pernah mereka berdebat mengenai hal ini, namun Hinata berhasil menenangkan Naruto yang tengah cemburu padanya. Bahkan saat itu Hinata terkikik geli mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan kecemburuan Naruto.

"Uhm. Nanti akan kucek emailnya. Akan kukirim kembali padamu. K-kau ingin file itu terkirim jam berapa? Hm, baiklah. Jaa.", ucap Hinata yang tengah menelepon pria klan Inuzuka di seberang sana.

Kemudian Ia memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah masam Naruto yang tengah cemburu terhadapnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh rahang Naruto yang terus saja berpaling darinya. Naruto menurut untuk menatap wajah Hinata. Dengan tiba-tiba Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tersentak atas perlakuan Hinata. Hinata memeluknya duluan merupakan hal yang aneh. Dengan perlahan, Ia membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.", panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"A-aku sudah berjanji.. Pada diriku sendiri dan juga Naruto-kun, untuk selalu mencintai Naruto-kun.", ujar Hinata.

"Jadi.. Naruto-kun tidak usah cemas.", lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah.", jawab Naruto yang terdengar pasrah.

"T-tapi..", ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Tapi? Apalagi Hinata?", tanya Naruto sambil memasang kembali wajah masamnya. Hinata hanya terkikik dalam pelukan Naruto seraya menjawab.

"Naruto-kun juga, akan selalu mencintaiku, kan?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo. Kalau tentang itu jangan meragukanku, Hinata.", ujar Naruto mantap.

"Benar?", goda Hinata.

"Hah? Jadi kau tak percaya-ttebayo?", tanya Naruto gusar.

"Hihihi. B-bukan begitu, Naruto-kun. Aku percaya.", jawab Hinata sambil terkikik.

"Kau ini.", ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggelitik pinggang Hinata. Hinata yang tertawa geli hanya mampu memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi sehari-hari dari kemesraan yang timbul di antara sepasang kekasih tersebut.

* * *

Sepasang kaki berhigh heels tinggi tengah memasuki area kampus. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang digerai panjang, dengan mengenakan dress ketat selutut berwarna dasar putih dengan corak warna merah. Ia menutupi bahu putihnya dengan blazer coklat yang hanya disampirkan di kedua bahunya. Kedua mata ungunya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam tampak melirik-lirik, mencari sesuatu.

Banyak pasang mata yang berbisik menebak siapa wanita asing yang memasuki area kampus itu. Tak sengaja wanita itu berpapasan dengan Hinata yang tak memperhatikannya, karena tengah terfokus pada buku-buku yang ada dalam pelukannya. Dengan cepat, Ia mencegat Hinata.

"Permisi.", ujar wanita itu.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut.

"A-aku?", tanya Hinata.

"Of course, yeah.", jawab wanita itu.

"A-ada apa?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku mencari ruangan si Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tahu itu dimana?", tanya wanita itu.

'Naruto-kun?', gumam Hinata bingung. Melihat Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, wanita itu bertanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Jika tidak Aku akan per.."

"A-akan kuantarkan.", jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Okay. Cepat bawa Aku ke sana.", ujar wanita itu.

"B-baik.", ujar Hinata. Dalam hatinya Ia masih curiga siapa wanita cantik yang tengah mencari Naruto-kunnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruangan Naruto, mengetukkan pintu untuk wanita tersebut. Terdengar jawaban mengiyakan dari dalam ruangan sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan kemeja warna oranye dengan dasi hitam dan celana hitam panjangnya. Naruto kaget akan kedatangan wanita itu di depannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak menelepon dulu?", tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Apakah Aku tidak dipersilakan untuk masuk dulu?", ujar wanita itu.

"Hhhhh, baiklah. Eh? Hinata?", ujar Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang ternyata berdiri hampir di balik pintu.

"N-naruto-kun."

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau ikut Aku masuk?", tawar Naruto.

"A-ano.."

"Aku tidak ingin ada pengganggu, Naruto.", ucap wanita itu dingin.

"Dia bukan orang lain, Shion!", bentak Naruto.

"Oh, bukan? Walau pun dia orang Spesial bagimu Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, hanya kali ini.", ujar Shion dengan tegas.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, namun Hinata mendahuluinya untuk mengambil keputusan.

"A-aku akan pergi dulu. Aku lupa jika Aku ada janji. Sumimasen.", ujar Hinata lirih dan langsung berlari keluar, menjauhi area itu.

"Oi! Hinata! Hinata!", panggil Naruto.

Kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah wanita pirang yang kini tengah terduduk di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari secara mendadak.", tanya Naruto to the point.

"Perempuan tadi, pacarmu?", tanya shion mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Cepat katakan!", bentak Naruto.

"Wow, wow. Calm down, brother. Aku jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang untuk bicara hal yang darurat, Aku harap Aku bisa sedikit bersantai dan kau membentakku?! Kau jauh berubah, Naruto.", ujar Shion sambil memijat keningnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa?", tanyanya baik-baik.

"Begini, kau ada dalam kondisi darurat."

"Hm?"

* * *

Sekali lagi author Akecchin ucapkan Sankyuu untuk para readers dan terutamayang udah mau ngereview, baik kritik maupun saran :3 yosh! Author akan balas review dari chap.2 satu-satu :

 **:** Okedeh, sankyuu udah review

 **Virgo shaka mia :** Sankyuu udah review yaa

 **SparkyuRindi** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **.9** : Sankyuu reviewnya :)

 **Aizen L sousuke** : Sankyuu reviewnyaa :)

 **Jay** : Boleh aja. Tapi kasih tau dulu ID fanfict kamu yaa

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Berapa gelas yaa? Ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **Me Yuki Hana** : Sakyuu atas reviewnya :) Hmm, sebenernya bukan dingin kok. Dia emang saya bikin orang yg super cuek dan nggak pedulian di fict ini. Tapi.. ah, ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **Guest** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Akhirnya yaa

 **Ms.X** : Sankyuu atas review dan sarannya :3 saya tunggu saran-saran berikutnya, makasih banget

 **Hqhqhq** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) nanti Naruto bakalan sadar kok, ikutin terus yaa

 **Naruhinalalala** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) ikutin terus fict ini yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

* * *

Naruto menghela napasnya, lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa?", tanyanya baik-baik.

"Begini, kau ada dalam kondisi darurat."

"Hm?"

"Paman Minato akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri dari klan Yamanaka jika kau tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.", ujar Shion.

"Haaah?! Apa katamu?!"

"Apa Bibi Kushina tidak mengatakannya padamu?", Tanya Shion.

Naruto hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Hhh, sepertinya Bibi Kushina yang selama ini tinggal bersamamu di Jepang bersekongkol dengan Paman Minato mengenai perjodohan ini. Ini kesalahanmu juga, Paman Minato paham jika kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di Jepang. Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Kau sudah berusia 27 tahun, Paman Minato berencana akan pensiun dalam waktu dekat dan kembali ke Jepang. Beliau memintamu untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai direktur utama di beberapa rumah sakit milik klan Namikaze di New York. Tapi sebelumnya beliau ingin kau menikah dulu. Mereka ingin menghubungimu, tapi kau selalu saja bersikap sok dewasa seolah-olah kau tidak membutuhkan beliau.", ujar Shion panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya mampu diam mendengarkan penuturan sepupunya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Apakah perjodohannya bisa dibatalkan? Aku perlu waktu lagi untuk memikirkan masalah pernikahan.", tawar Naruto.

"Paman Minato hanya memberimu waktu 1 bulan sebelum pernikahanmu dengan Yamanaka.", ujar Shion.

"Jika kau tak meresponnya, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Paman Minato yang menanggung malu?", lanjut Shion.

"Begini, kau tahu gadis yang membawamu kemari?", tanya Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Dia adalah kekasihku. Aku berjanji akan menikahinya setelah Ia lulus tahun depan. Jika Aku mengatakan hal itu pada ayah, apa beliau akan memahaminya?", tanya Naruto.

"Wait, wait. Jadi.. Perempuan tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Lama Shion berpikir dengan perkataan Naruto dan misi yang dibawanya kali ini.

"Baik. Akan kukatakan hal ini kepada Paman Minato, kuharap beliau memahamimu.", ujar shion akhirnya.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Naruto membalas, "Thank you, my little cousin."

"You're welcome. Tapi kau tahu tidak ada yang gratis, kan?", ujar Shion.

"Sudah kuduga.", ujar Naruto sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Karena kau membentakku tadi, sebagai balasannya kau harus menemaniku berkeliling di Jepang selama 2 minggu.", ujar Shion enteng.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta yang lain? Kau kan tahu Aku sibuk.", tawar Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau sibuk mengajar..atau kau sibuk berkencan dengan perempuan i.."

"Hyuuga Hinata.", potong Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Hinata. Kalau begitu, selain menemaniku berkeliling Jepang, kau juga harus menceritakanku tentang Hinata. Aku ingin tahu tentang dia lebih banyak.", ujar Shion lagi.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau tidak berkenalan saja dengannya?", tawar Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, brother. Nah, kalau begitu Aku akan kembali ke hotel, jangan lupa jemput Aku seusai jam kuliah, Aku akan mengirimkan alamat hotelku nanti. Bye!", ujar shion enteng sembari bergegas pergi.

"Hei! Hei, hei!", Naruto dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan sepihak dari Shion. Kepalanya menggaruk frustasi rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu, menunggu seseorang yang Ia yakini ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak lama, seorang perempuan dengan jaket ungu khasnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata.", jawab Kiba dengan tersenyum.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu setelah ini, bukankah Aku sudah berjanji jika kau membantuku menyelesaikan essay yang waktu itu?", terang Kiba.

"Uhm, benar. T-tapi A-aku harus segera pulang sekarang. A-ada yang sedang menung..", ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan seseorang.

"Pergi saja dengannya.", ujar Naruto yang telah berdiri sejak Kiba tiba terlebih dahulu di depan ruang perpustakaan. Namun Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"N-naruto-sensei!", ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Bahkan kau memanggilku seperti itu.", ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

"A-aku tidak.."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku sudah lelah.", ujar Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya dan melenggang pergi dari area tersebut.

Hinata yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto hanya mampu berdiri dalam diam. Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Kiba yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menenangkan, Ia berjalan mendekat dan mencoba untuk merangkul Hinata. Namun, tangan mungil Hinata menepisnya, Hinata segera pergi dari sana. Berlari, pulang menuju apartemennya.

Dalam suatu mobil, sepasang mata biru lautnya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah berlari cepat untuk segera pulang sambil terus menunduk. Hati kecilnya terasa sakit, Ia meremas kedua tangannya erat. Kemudian Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kencang ke arah lain.

Di tempat lain, gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang tengah menonton acara televisi kesukaannya merasa terganggu ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya suatu panggilan di sana. Dengan malas Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku di perjalanan menuju ke tempatmu, mungkin Aku akan tiba dalam 10 menit. Bersiap-siaplah, Aku malas jika harus menunggumu dulu. Jaa."

Pip.

"Halo? Hei, hei!", bentak Shion.

"Dasar bodoh, dia kenapa sih?", gerutu Shion.

Dengan cepat Ia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

Dua orang berbeda gender tampak menginjakkan kakinya dari mobil. Si perempuan yang mengenakan celana jeans sebetis dan cardigan warna pink yang dipadu dengan kaus dalam berwarna abu-abu. Kets warna pinknya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sang pria dengan wajah muramnya yang sedari tadi menemaninya berkeliling.

"Kau ini kenapa? Frustasi masalah kerja atau masalah cinta?", ejek Shion.

Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Shion dan mengacuhkannya. Langsung saja Ia mendahului Shion memasuki kafe yang dikunjunginya.

"Hei, tunggu Aku, bodoh!", bentak Shion kesal.

Memasuki kafe, Shion melihat Naruto yang terduduk di meja paling ujung yang dekat dengan jendela. Pandangan Naruto yang terus saja lurus ke arah jendela membuat Shion mendengus kesal karena kelakuan Naruto. Dengan cepat Ia berjalan menuju meja yang diduduki Naruto dan duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hei, brother!", panggil Shion setengah membentak.

Namun Naruto tak menoleh, seperti tak mendengarkannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ah, bukan hanya bodoh, tapi kau juga sudah menjadi tuli.", gerutunya.

Melirik sebentar ke arah Shion, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang bad mood.", ujar Naruto malas.

"You? A crazy and idiot man like you having a bad mood?!", tanya Shion meremehkan.

Dengan jengah Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Well, sepertinya kau butuh sesi psikologis.", ujar Shion dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku tidak gila, Shion.", jawab Naruto masih dengan pandangan matanya ke arah luar jendela.

"Baik, baik. Kau tidak gila, mungkin hanya sedikit gangguan...mungkin?", tanya Shion lagi.

"Urusai.", jawab Naruto.

"Okay, okay. Mari kita bicarakan secara serius. Pertama-tama… "

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion dan bertanya, "Kau bisa bicara serius?"

"Kau meremehkanku, brother?", tantang shion sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum meremehkan, Naruto menjawab, "Mana mungkin gadis menyebalkan dan cerewet sepertimu bisa serius?"

"Dasar bodoh.", jawab Shion dengan seringainya. Melihat Naruto yang mulai terpancing untuk ikut tersenyum, Shion pun membalas,

"Sudah bisa tersenyum, eh?"

Naruto terdiam ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah terpancing untuk ikut tersenyum karena Shion. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur, tergantikan oleh raut wajah sebal yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Hei!", panggil Shion sembari melambai-lambaikan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah lihat. Apa?", jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin cerita tentang masalahmu?", tawar Shion.

Sejenak Naruto kembali berpikir mengenai kejadian tadi sore, ketika Ia memergoki Hinata yang tengah berbicara dengan Inuzuka Kiba, laki-laki yang selalu menyulut api cemburunya selama ini. Jika selama ini Hinata selalu dapat menenangkannya, maka sore tadi adalah puncak kekesalan Naruto. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi, itu sebabnya Ia meninggalkan Hinata dan berencana menghindarinya untuk beberapa saat sembari melaksanakan janjinya pada sepupu kesayangannya, Shion.

Tanpa sadar, saat Naruto sedang melamun Shion telah memesan sebuah vanilla latte untuk dirinya sendiri dan cappuccino untuknya. Dengan sengaja, Shion menyodorkan secangkir cappuccino tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tersadar karena Ia mengendus bau minuman yang sangat disukainya, mencari ke arah bau itu berasal. Shion terkikik melihat sikap Naruto, sementara Naruto yang pada awalnya terlihat kikuk akhirnya mulai tersenyum tipis dan menerima cangkir itu dari Shion.

"Sankyuu-dattebayo.", ucap Naruto.

"You're welcome.", jawab Shion sembari mengaduk-aduk vanilla latte nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana negosiasimu dengan ayah?", Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin kabar buruk, atau kabar baik?", goda Shion.

"Ayolah..", rajuk Naruto.

"Paman Minato… beliau menyetujui keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan wanita yang kau pilih, tapi beliau tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memberimu waktu hanya dalam 1 bulan.", jelas Shion.

"Awalnya beliau kaget ketika mendengar bahwa kau telah memiliki calon istri pilihanmu sendiri. Beliau berencana untuk berkunjung ke Jepang dalam beberapa hari. Tapi masalah kapan, Aku sendiri tak tahu. Selama itu, beliau berencana untuk mengenal Hinata lebih jauh.", jelas Shion lagi.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Shion. Ia menyeruput capuccinonya lagi untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang masih campur aduk. Melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam tanpa komentar mendengar penuturannya, Shion mencoba mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?", Tanya Shion dengan polosnya.

"Kami…. Hhh, ada sedikit masalah.", ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Ooh, jadi ini yang membuatmu seperti ini? Uzumaki Naruto yang gila dengan keceriaan menjadi pria yang menyedihkan hanya karena masalah cinta?", goda Shion.

"Diamlah, Shion. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu.", jawab Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ceritakan padaku, hm?", tawar Shion. Naruto menatap wajah Shion, berharap Shion benar-benar serius menanggapi ceritanya. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya.

* * *

Ia masih saja meringkuk di ranjang tepat tidurnya, wajahnya masih tertutup oleh selimut tebal. Suara isakan masih terdengar jelas dari balik selimut yang menutupinya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia menyibakkan selimut itu dari wajah manisnya yang terhias oleh tetesan-tetesan air mata yang melelah dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto-kun..", ucapnya lirih.

Ia masih bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya kali ini. Awalnya Ia berniat untuk menghubungi pria yang dicintainya, untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sejenak Ia menatap ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang, tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Masih sama seperti keadaan sore tadi, tak ada satu panggilan maupun sebuah pesan yang selalu muncul di layar ponselnya setiap saat. Ia merindukannya, sangat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk tertera di layar ponselnya, dengan Ia segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Gurat wajah gembiranya perlahan memudar ketika mengetahui bahwa panggilan itu bukanlah berasal orang yang dia harapkan. Dengan malas, Ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"M-moshi-moshi."

" _Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu karena tiba-tiba kau pergi dengan men.._ "

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun.", potong Hinata cepat.

" _Kau yakin?_ ", Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Y-ya.", jawab Hinata.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap masalahmu cepat sele..._ "

"Kiba-kun.", potong Hinata.

" _A-ah? M-maaf, Hinata._ ", ujar Kiba dengan gugup.

"Iie, daijoubu. A-ano, bisakah kau memintakan izin padaku? K-kurasa… Aku perlu cuti kuliah untuk beberapa hari.", pinta Hinata.

" _Nani?! Cuti beberapa hari?_ ", Tanya Kiba terkaget-kaget.

"Uhm.", jawab Hinata.

" _Haaah… kenapa harus selama itu?_ ", sergah Kiba.

"M-memangnya kenapa?", Tanya Hinata balik.

" _Siapa nanti yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan essay?_ ", ujar Kiba merajuk.

Hinata yang mendengarkan Kiba yang tengah merajuk hanya bisa tersenyum lalu terkikik. Kiba yang mendengarnya dari seberang pun senang, karena akhirnya bisa mendengarkan Hinata tertawa kembali.

" _Are, kau tertawa. Kalau begitu, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan izinmu, Hinata._ ", ujar Kiba akhirnya.

"Ha'i. T-terima kasih, Kiba-kun.", jawab Hinata.

" _Kalau begitu…Selamat malam, Hinata. Beristirahatlah_.", pesan Kiba sebelum menutup panggilannya.

"Ha'i."

Panggilan pun terputus. Senyuman yang tadi sempat terkembang perlahan memudar ketika Ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi sore. Kembali Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang dan menatap ke arah jendela yang belum tertutup oleh tirai. Ia memandangi langit hitam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit di luar sana. Terus saja Ia menatap dan meresapi langit malam yang ada di balik jendela kamarnya, tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya seperti saat pertama kali mereka dekat.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang…', gumamnya dalam hati. Perlahan, Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai terlelap setelah setetes air mata lolos dari balik pelupuk matanya.

'…. Naruto-kun.'

* * *

"Jadi, kau cemburu padanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?", Tanya Shion enteng.

"Hei, hei! Mungkin kau menganggap hal ini sepele. Tapi sulit bagiku untuk mentolerirnya lagi. Ini sudah terlalu keterlaluan, dan Ak….", ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa sih?", Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan sekali, Naruto. Harusnya kau sadar.", Shion menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Sekarang Aku ingin bertanya, apakah Hinata pernah berbohong padamu?", Tanya Shion penuh selidik.

Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum Ia menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, apakah dia selalu percaya padamu?", Tanya Shion lagi.

"Tidak. Hinata….dia…", ucapan Naruto terhenti. Ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Naruto. Apa kau pernah berpikir, saat itu ketika Aku pertama kali datang menemuimu di kampus, dan Hinata mengantarkanku ke ruanganmu. Lalu Aku mencegahnya untuk masuk agar kita bisa berbicara berdua di dalam, apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa Hinata mungkin saja akan cemburu padamu?", Tanya Shion retoris.

Naruto terbelalak seketika mendengarkan pertanyaan Shion. Ia berpikir, selama mereka menjalin hubungan Hinata tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan sikap cemburu terhadapnya. Padahal selama ini, banyak sekali mahasiswa ataupun sesama dosen bergender perempuan yang menyukainya, bahkan terang-terangan mendekatinya. Namun Ia tak pernah mendengar cacian atau protes dari Hinata sebagai tanda kecemburuan. Yang Ia lihat selama ini adalah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum tulus padanya, Hinata yang selalu mengerti dan menyayangi dirinya. Namun, ketika Hinata akrab dengan seorang laki-laki hatinya langsung terasa seperti terbakar. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata menjelaskan bahwa Ia hanya mencintai Naruto dan tidak ada laki-laki lain di dalam hatinya. Naruto mengetahuinya dari tatapan mata amethyst Hinata, selama ini tak ada setitik kebohongan pun yang terpancar dari sana.

Ia kembali memijat keningnya frustasi. Sementara itu Shion kembali menyesap vanilla lattenya yang mulai mendingin.

"Pikirkan kembali apa yang harus kau lakukan, Naruto.", ujar Shion.

"Aku…", ucap Naruto menggantung.

"…."

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.", ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh.", ejek Shion.

"Ya, kau benar. Tampar Aku, pukul Aku, Shion.", jawab Naruto dengan pasrah.

"Kalau Aku bisa, Aku bersedia melakukannya untukmu. Sangat mau. Namun, kurasa Aku tak pantas melakukannya, Naruto.", lanjut Shion.

"…."

Tiba-tiba Shion berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung mengambil tasnya. Kemudian Ia menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menariknya untuk mendongakkan wajah Naruto sedikit agak kasar.

"Dengar, Naruto. Kalau kau menyesal sekarang, itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Dia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya. Dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini hanya untukmu. Kau pikir perempuan macam apa dia, hah?!", Tanya Shion dengan nada meninggi.

Naruto tercekat mendengar kata-kata Shion barusan. Namun bibirnya masih terbungkam untuk membalas perkataan Shion.

"Kalau kau serius, lakukan segala yang kau bisa untuk membahagiakannya. Jangan menjadi seorang pecundang.", desis Shion sebelum Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Naruto dan melesat pergi dari kafe tersebut.

Naruto yang masih tercekat dengan kata-kata Shion barusan hanya bisa terdiam membisu, merenung. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil memandangi cangkir capuccinonya yang setengah kosong. Kemudian, kedua tangannya meremas surai kuningnya acak, pelampiasan untuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sial! Dasar bodoh!", desisnya.

* * *

Akhirnyaa di chapter 4 ini saya bikin si naruto frustasi:D /plak. kayaknya chapter depan fict ini bakalan final. ntar gimana nasib NaruHina ya? bakalan happy ending atau sad ending? silakan tebak sendiri.

nah, author Akecchin ucapkan Sankyuu utk readers yang udah mau baca n review. saya akan balas review chapter 3 lalu satu persatu :

 **Esya.** : Sankyuu udah review :) Ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **SparkyuRindi** : Sankyuu reviewnya :D Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menjawab rasa penasaran SparkyuRindi-san

 **DrunKenMist99** : Sankyuu udah review :) Ini udah diupdate, ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **Misti Chan** : Sankyuu udah review :) Penjelasannya sedikit banyak saya perlihatkan di chapter ini, ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu udah review :) Ini udah update, ikutin terus fict ini yaa

 **Ms. X** : Sankyuu udah review :) wah, Ms.X san agak nggak suka Shion kah? wkwk, maaf jika konfliknya telat, ini memang sudah dalam rencana awal. saya tunggu saran2 berikutnya :D

 **hqhqhq** : Sankyuu udah review :) chapter ini mungkin sedikit banyak bisa menjawabnya :D

 **Aizen L sousuke** : Sankyuu udah review :) ikutin terus fict ini yaa

* * *

Just one word : Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

* * *

Ia masih saja memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan setengah melamun. Surai pirangnya yang terhembus oleh angin sore tak dihiraukannya. Dari wajah tampannya sepasang lingkaran hitam menghiasi bagian bawah mata biru lautnya. Wajahnya yang nampak kusut, aura muram muncul di sekitarnya. Namun Ia tetap memaksakan senyum tiap kali ada yang bertatap muka dengannya. Ya, hanya sebuah senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa Ia sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model rambut raven tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terus saja mengamati sosok pirang di sebelahnya yang masih saja melamun dengan tatapan matanya yang benar-benar kosong, seperti tak ada gairah untuk hidup. Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kaget ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Dobe.", panggil Sasuke.

Dengan cepat yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menjawab, "Teme?! Kau mengagetkanku-ttebayo!", protes Naruto.

"Hn. Salah sendiri melamun. Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja.", ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Teme? Bukankah kau tidak ada perlu denganku?", Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn. Justru Aku yang harusnya bertanya mengapa kau kemari.", balas Sasuke.

"Aku…", ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Hyuuga. Benar, kan?", tebak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya dan menyulutnya dengan korek. Kemudian Ia menghisap nikotin tersebut dan menghembuskannya.

"Hyuuga absen dalam beberapa hari terakhir.", ucap Sasuke.

"E-eh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan.."

"Benar. Kau pasti mengira bahwa Hyuuga menghindarimu dan absen hanya saat kelasmu saja. Tapi kau salah, Dobe.", ujar Sasuke lagi sesudah menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar absen di semua kelas dalam beberapa hari ini?!", Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke.

"Ini sudah hampir dua minggu. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.", desis Naruto.

"Hubungi saja dia.", usul Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi…dia tak pernah menerimanya.", jawab Naruto lesu.

"Dan kau menyerah?", Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto hanya mampu diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam hanya bisa mendecih lalu menyeringai.

"Mana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki."

"Teme.."

"Apa kau hanya akan terus menunggu?"

"Sasuke..."

"Apa kau akan terus berharap sampai mati?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!", bentak Naruto saking frustasinya. Ia maju dan mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke. Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena emosinya, Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap. Sasuke menghentikan seringaiannya dan balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau ingin memukulku?", tantang Sasuke.

"Jangan memancingku Sasuke.", desis Naruto.

"Pukul.", ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak mendengar Sasuke yang menantangnya seperti itu, kedua tangannya yang semula meremas kerah kemeja Sasuke kuat kini mulai melemah, dan perlahan melepaskannya.

"Kau tak ingin memukulku?", Sasuke masih menantang Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam dalam tatapannya yang masih terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Dobe.", ucap Sasuke.

"Kembali.", lanjutnya.

"Jadilah Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal. Jangan jadi seorang pecundang.", ujar Sasuke sembari melempar punting rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan sepatunya. Kemudian Ia berbalik dan melangkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Teme.", panggil Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti, namun Ia masih berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Maaf.", ujarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam, masih dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto. Kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Ketika Sasuke sudah jauh meninggalkannya, Naruto bergumam lirih.

"Terima kasih, Teme."

Di sisi lain, tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke yang telah jauh melangkah meninggalkan tempat dimana Naruto berada kini berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya, senyuman tipis mulai terkembang di bibirnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, menatap pemandangan langit sore dari atap gedung kampus. Hinata. Hanya nama gadis itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Entah Ia harus merasa senang atau terusik karena terus memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan baru yang masuk. Dengan malas, Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sejenak Ia membaca pesan dalam ponsel tersebut.

' _Temui Aku di kafe biasanya. Aku ingin bicara. –Shion_ '

"Dasar menyebalkan, dalam kondisiku yang rumit seperti ini dia masih saja mengajakku untuk mengobrol.", gerutu Naruto.

* * *

Ia terus mengamati seseorang yang tengah duduk jauh di seberang tempat Ia duduk sekarang. Kacamata hitam yang terpasang di wajahnya Ia gunakan untuk melindungi sepasang mata ungunya agar tidak ketahuan. Dengan sebuah tabloid yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Ia terus mengamati gadis itu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan jaket ungu khasnya yang hampir 2 minggu ini dicari oleh kakak sepupu bodohnya. Gadis itu terus saja menunduk, mengamati secangkir minuman yang sedari tadi dipesannya. Sepertinya minuman itu sudah mendingin.

Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu dan celana santai selutut memasuki kafe. Kakinya terus saja melangkah mendekati gadis indigo itu berada. Ketika Ia berdiri tepat di depannya, Ia berhenti. Dengan sedikit mengintip dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Shion terkaget ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekati kekasih sepupunya tersebut. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam di posisinya dan mulai mengamati.

Ia terus mengamati gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk yang kini berada di depannya. Dengan cepat Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, membuat gadis itu terkaget akan kehadiran orang lain di depannya. Mata amethystnya terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini ada di depannya.

"K-kiba-kun?", ujar Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kabar?", Tanya Kiba dengan langsung.

"B-bagaimana kau…"

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Akamaru. Tiba-tiba Aku seperti melihatmu berada di dalam kafe ini, tapi ternyata itu benar-benar kau. Jadi, Aku masuk saja kemari. Hanya saja, sayang sekali kafe ini tak mengizinkan seekor anjing untuk masuk, Akamaru jadi menunggu di luar sekarang.", jelas Kiba.

"S-sou ka. G-gomen ne.", ucap Hinata.

"Kau terlihat lebih pucat dan sedikit lebih kurus. Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"U-uhm.", jawab Hinata sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi… Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Hinata?", Tanya Kiba lagi.

"A-aku…hanya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.", jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?", Tanya Kiba lagi.

"K-kupikir…A-aku bisa berisitirahat s-sebentar selama itu. L-lagipula A-aku juga lama tidak bertemu dengan Tou-sama dan Hanabi-chan.", jelas Hinata sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Sou ka.", tanggap Kiba singkat.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali masuk kuliah?", Tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu, kupikir itu terlalu lama untuk sebuah cuti.", lanjut Kiba.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, kemudian Ia menunduk. Melihat sorot mata amethyst Hinata yang kembali meredup, Kiba tersadar dan mulai timbul perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

"Ne, Hinata.", panggil Kiba.

Hinata hanya mendongak dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana jika kita memesan cake? Aku juga akan memesan kopi, sudah lama Aku tidak ke kafe.", tawar Kiba.

Hinata yang semula hanya terdiam, perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyum di wajah sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus masuk kuliah, Hinata. Kau tahu, ada banyak essay yang menunggumu. Dan juga… Hehehe, sepertinya essayku juga menunggumu untuk dibantu.", ujar Kiba sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan. Kiba yang melihatnya terus berusaha memancing Hinata untuk terus tersenyum dan tertawa. Menghilangkan sejenak masalah yang ada pada diri Hinata.

Sementara itu, Shion yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kiba dan Hinata yang tengah mengobrol, walaupun terlihat dari balik kacamatanya bahwa Kibalah yang tampak lebih aktif untuk mengobrol. Ia tidak curiga tentang keakraban yang tampak dari kedua sosok manusia itu. 'Aku yakin, Hinata tak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh si bodoh itu. Dari tadi kuperhatikan, si Hinata itu hanya bisa menanggapi teman laki-lakinya secara wajar. Tidak ada keanehan yang terlihat. Dasar sepupu bodoh.', gumam Shion sembari merutuki sikap Naruto yang bodoh dan tidak wajar.

Baru saja Shion menggumamkan Naruto, pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu tiba-tiba memasuki kafe. Kakinya langsung saja melangkah menuju Shion yang tengah berpura-pura membaca tabloidnya. Ia melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada kursi kafe, menampakkan tubuhnya yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing teratas yang dilepaskan. Sementara kakinya yang terbungkus dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada, Ia silangkan untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja dan menyangga dagunya malas.

"Apa-apaan kacamata hitam yang kau kenakan itu?", sindir Naruto dengan nada malas.

Shion meletakkan tabloidnya dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang sedari tadi Ia kenakan. Kemudian Ia menyibakkan rambut pirang pucatnya sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu?", tawar Shion.

"Seperti biasa.", ucap Naruto.

"Okay.", jawab Shion yang kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada seorang pelayang dan memesan secangkir Capuccino hangat untuk Naruto.

"Cepatlah, Aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat.", desak Naruto.

"Justru itu, ketika kau lelah kau butuh sedikit mengobrol untuk menghilangkan stress.", sergah Shion.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menguap kecil untuk meremehkan ucapan Shion.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengobrol dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu.", gerutu Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkanku, bodoh. Walaupun begini, Aku orang yang pengertian. Tidak sepertimu.", sindir Shion balik.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan secangkir cappuccino hangat. Naruto yang mengetahuinya langsung saja mengambil cangkir tersebut dan menyeruput capuccinonya. Setelah Ia menghela napas lega, Ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto.", panggil Shion.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu?", Tanya Shion tiba-tiba.

"Bicara apa kau? Jelas saja-ttebayo.", jawab Naruto.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?", Tanya Shion.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sebagai tanda jawabannya. "Bahkan tadi Aku mengunjungi apartemennya, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana. Ketika Aku menanyakan pada para maid, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku.", lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika ka..", ucapan Shion terhenti karena sebuah teriakan dari seorang laki-laki yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun, Hinata!", teriak Kiba yang tengah menyangga tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba melemas dan pingsan di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka. Naruto yang terkaget ketika sebuah nama yang dirindukannya Ia dengarkan secara tiba-tiba, menoleh ke tempat asal suara. Dilihatnya Kiba yang terlihat memeluk Hinata dari samping, berusaha menyangga tubuh Hinata yang hampir terjatuh karena pingsan. Sejenak Ia merasakan api cemburu yang membakar hatinya, namun Ia mengesampingkan perasaan cemburunya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya, berlari menuju ke tempat Hinata berada.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?", Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba sedetik setelah Ia tiba di tempat Hinata.

"Naruto-sensei!", ucap Kiba yang kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Katakan!", desak Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku kebetulan baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini, dan Hinata memang sudah terlihat pucat dari tadi.", jelas Kiba cepat.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Hinata dari Kiba dan menggendongnya secara bridal style. Cepat-cepat Ia berlari dan membawa Hinata ke dalam mobilnya. Sesaat setelah Ia menutup pintu mobilnya, Ia mendapati Kiba dan Shion yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!", Tanya Shion.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit, dia harus mendapatkan perawatan secepatnya.", jelas Naruto sembari berlalu meninggalkan Shion dan Kiba, masuk menuju mobilnya. Setelah Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Ia melaju cepat meninggalkan kedua sosok yang masih berdiri dan heran dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya…kita harus..", ucapan Kiba terpotong ketika Shion menyelanya.

"Kita akan tetap di sini untuk sementara waktu. Kita tidak seharusnya mengganggu mereka.", ujar Shion.

Kiba menatap Shion sejenak, kemudian bertanya.

"Sebenarnya.. kau siapa?", Tanya Kiba.

"Namaku Shion. Sepupu Naruto.", jelas Shion.

"Eh?!", Kiba tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Shion.

"Kau teman Hinata, kan?", tebak Shion.

Kiba hanya mengangguk sesaat, kemudia Shion memegang tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Daripada kau diam tak jelas, temani Aku mengobrol sebentar. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, kita bisa menghampiri mereka berdua.", ujar Shion sembari mulai melangkah memasuki kafe.

Kiba yang melihatnya awalnya heran dengan sikap Shion, namun akhirnya Ia hanya menuruti Shion dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Deja vu. Ia seperti pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini. Kembali Ia menatap mata amethyst yang tengah terpejam di hadapannya. Digenggamnya erat tangan mungil yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan kesalahpahaman yang Ia buat sendiri.

"Gomen ne, Hinata…", ucap Naruto parau.

"Aku benar-benar egois. Maafkan Aku.", ucapnya lagi.

Lebih erat. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu lebih erat. Ia seperti tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu lagi. Seakan-akan tangan itu adalah pegangan satu-satunya, yang akan membuatnya runtuh dalam sekejap apabila Ia lepaskan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari depan pintu apartemen. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera beranjak dari kamar Hinata, melepaskan pegangan tangannya secara perlahan. Berlari menuju ke arah pintu, Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ketika melihat 2 sosok di depannya, Ia tidak terkejut.

"Masuk.", ucap Naruto kepada 2 orang si depannya.

Kedua sosok itu pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang apartemen Hinata. Shion langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menghela napas berat.

"Dasar, tidak sopan.", sindir Naruto.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Toh, Hinata juga akan menjadi saudara sepupuku. Jadi, kurasa..", ucapan Shion terpotong tiba-tiba ketika Kiba menyelanya.

"Shion-san, tolong bersikaplah semestinya. Lagipula, di dalam Hinata sepertinya sedang beristirahat.", ujar Kiba.

Shion hanya mendengus sebal sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam. Lama Ia memperhatikan, sebelum Kiba menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", desis Naruto.

"Aku?", Tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya terus menatap Kiba secara tajam tanpa menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata. Lagipula, apa yang sensei lakukan di sini?", tnya Kiba balik.

Naruto tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, tatapan matanya semakin tajam. Perlahan, Ia melangkah mendekati Kiba. Shion yang melihatnya langsung saja berdiri, mencegah sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi di antara kedua pria tersebut. Namun, dengan cepat Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Shion untuk tetap diam dan tidak ikut campur.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal.", ucap Naruto dingin.

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya mampu diam sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata, hm?", tanyanya sarkastik.

"Oh, itu?", Kiba yang langsung paham dengan maksud Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Naruto dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah bingung dengan sikapnya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?!", Tanya Naruto.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir sensei bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.", Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Kiba hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku dan Hinata hanya teman sejak kami masih di sekolah menengah. Tidak lebih. Jadi, tidak usah cemburu padaku, sensei. Lagipula…", tiba-tiba ucapan Kiba menggantung.

"Lagipula? Lagipula apa?", Tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Ehm, ehehe. A-apa Aku harus mengatakan alasannya? K-kurasa itu tidak penting, y-yang lebih penting adalah jika sensei percaya bahwa Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.", jawab Kiba kikuk sembari menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto hanya memandang curiga ke arah Kiba. Ia belum percaya jika alasan yang Kiba berikan benar-benar belum bisa meyakinkan hatinya. Sementara Shion menatap Kiba dengan tatapan menyelidik, Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan suatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kiba.

'Aku curiga jika anak ini memiliki kelainan', gumam Shion dalam hati.

"K-kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?", Tanya Kiba melihat kedua saudara sepupuan yang ada di depannya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Katakan. Alasanmu. Sekarang.", ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"H-haruskah?!"

"Absolutely, yeah! Tell us now, guy.", tuntut Shion.

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Deti demi detik terus berlalu, kedua orang bersurai pirang di depannya masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam. Setelah dirasanya Ia cukup berani, Ia pun memulainya.

"B-begini.. A-aku tak mungkin menyukai Hinata, sensei.", ujarnya tergagap.

"Hm?", tuntut Naruto.

"M-masih kurang jelas?!", Tanya Kiba kaget. Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas lagi, kemudian Ia berkata.

"A-aku tak mungkin menyukai Hinata…m-maupun…perempuan lainnya.", ujar Kiba.

Naruto dan Shion yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua bola mata bersaudara tersebut mulai melebar.

"K-karena Aku.. adalah seorang gay.", ucap Kiba pada akhirnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga de...

"A-apa?!", teriak Naruto dan Shion secara bersamaan. Keduanya terlalu kaget untuk mendengar pernyataan Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat reaksi kedua saudara sepupu tersebut hanya mampu memijit keningnya yang tidak pening, menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang teramat sangat.

"K-kalau begitu..", ucapnya menggantung.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menuju pintu apartemen. Ketika Ia sudah membuka gagang pintunya, Ia mengucapkan, "J-jangan katakan ini pada Hinata. D-dan..untuk Naruto-sensei, k-kumohon jaga Hinata. A-aku permisi!", ujar Kiba sambil langsung melesat pergi, menjauh atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari apartemen Hinata.

Sejenak Naruto dan Shion saling bertatap mata dengan heran, dan juga kaget. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Shion memilih untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa dan memijit keningnya yang tidak pening.

"Heh, t-ternyata begitu.", ujar Naruto kikuk.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku benar-benar masih shock.", keluh Shion.

"Rasanya Aku benar-benar keterlaluan, hehe.", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk surai kuningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar bod…", belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan umpatannya, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara rintihan kecil di seberang ruangan. Lebih tepatnya dari kamar tidur Hinata. Segera saja Naruto berlari memasuk kamar Hinata yang memang tidak Ia kunci tadi, dan melihat Hinata yang hampir terjatuh dari ranjang jika saja Ia tak cepat datang dan menahan tubuh mungilnya. Napas Hinata terasa berat, tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya amat pucat.

"H-hinata.", hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Ia menidurkan kembali tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang.

Dari balik mata amethystnya yang masih dapat mengenali wajah Naruto walaupun dengan pandangan buram, Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"N-naruto-kun.", ucap Hinata.

Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata teralihkan pada sosok yang kini berdiri di belakang Naruto. Shion yang tengah mengamati Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Apa kabar, Hyuuga Hinata.", sapa Shion.

"K-kau?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat demam.", ujar Shion. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, brother. Cepatlah ke dapur dan buatkan dia bubur atau semacamnya.", perintah Shion dengan seenaknya.

"Hei! Jangan menyuruhku seenaknya!", bantah Naruto.

Namun Shion hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata, "Girls talk.", ucapnya singkat. Naruto yang paham akhirnya hanya mendengus sebal dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar pergi ke dapur, Shion mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Hinata. Hinata masih menatapnya dengan heran. Namun Shion tetap menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata.

"Jangan salah paham, Hinata.", ucap Shion.

"K-kenapa?", Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Aku tahu, dari tatapan matamu. Kau pasti sudah cemburu padaku. Benar, kan?", tebak Shion.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Pandangan matanya yang sayu hanya mampu menatap Shion dengan datar.

"Baiklah, Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Dengar baik-baik, Aku adalah Namikaze Shion. Sepupu Naruto dari garis keluarga ayahnya.", jelas Shion.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Benarkah?", Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Pasti si bodoh kuning itu tidak mengatakannya padamu.", ujar Shion sambil mendengus sebal.

"Yah, tapi itu memang benar. Dulu Aku sempat tinggal di Jepang hingga umur 8 tahun, kemudian Aku pindah ke New York mengikuti bisnis keluarga Namikaze di sana, hingga sekarang. Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto juga masih tinggal di sana. Naruto juga sempat ke New York hanya untuk bersekolah dan kuliah. Selepasnya, Ia kembali ke Jepang dan bekerja di sini.", jelas Shion lagi.

"Aa, s-sou ka.", ujar Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia paham.

Kemudian Shion menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan memandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Hinata hanya terheran dengan perlakuan Shion.

"Aku sangat senang, akhirnya sepupuku yang bodoh dan suka bermain-main itu menemukan orang sepertimu. Kau tahu, Hinata. Dia benar-benar serius padamu. Walaupun kadang dia bertingkah menyebalkan seperti saat ini.", ujar Shion dengan meyakinkan.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun masih saja menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kau masih mempercayainya, kan?", Tanya Shion penuh harap.

Hinata hanya mampu menatap Shion dengan wajah terkejutnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shion namun sesosok pria bersurai kuning memasuki kamar Hinata dengan tiba-tiba dan mengganggu acara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Sudah cukup, Shion. Kau mengganggunya beristirahat.", ujar Naruto yang merasa terganggu.

"Haah, baiklah. Terserahmu sajalah, brother.", ujar Shion sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian Ia melihat ke arah arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Lagipula, Aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok Aku akan kembali ke New York pagi-pagi sekali.", ujar Shion.

"Ya sudah. Pulanglah.", ujar Naruto asal sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Shion dan meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat di meja samping ranjang tidur Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh. Ah, Hinata. Aku permisi dulu, maaf telah mengganggumu. Bye!", ujar Shion sembari melangkah pergi, keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Belum sampai pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, tiba-tiba Shion membuka pintu itu lagi dan menampakkan kepalanya.

"Hei, brother. Aku tunggu undangan pernikahanmu dari New York. Mungkin saja Aku bisa merekomendasikan tempat untuk berbulan madu di sana. Bye!", ujar Shion cepat sebelum Ia menutup pintu kamar Hinata dengan cepat pula dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Hei!", Naruto hanya bisa protes atas keisengan Shion.

Melihat tingkah saudara sepupu yang menggemaskan itu, Hinata hanya bisa terkikik pelan sembari menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata..", ujar Naruto sambil merengek karena Hinata yang menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan tertawa terus. Lebih baik sekarang kau makan-ttebayo.", ujar Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya sedikit, menerima suapan kecil dari Naruto dan mengunyahnya pelan. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinatanya kembali. Suapan demi suapan diterima Hinata hingga semangkuk bubur tersebut habis. Terakhir, Naruto membersihkan sedikit bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut. Ia menatap Hinata dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hinata.", panggilnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Maafkan Aku.", ujar Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.", ujarnya lagi.

"D-daijoubu.", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku, Hinata. Selalu menyayangiku. Selalu tersenyum tulus padaku. Dan mempercayaiku. Hanya padaku.", ujar Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Tapi…Aku malah menyia-nyiakan ketulusanmu. Aku..merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.", lanjut Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Aku..Aku tidak..", tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak kaget ketika tubuh mungil Hinata menubruknya. Hinata memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, daijoubu. Hontou ni daijoubu.", ujar Hinata dengan senyumannya yang tersembunyi di balik pelukannya.

"A-aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun.", ujar Hinata tulus.

"J-jadi, sesakit apapun jalan yang kulalui u-untuk mencintaimu, u-untuk mempertahankan perasaanku, A-aku tidak peduli. A-aku, akan tetap m-mencintai Naruto-kun. Selalu.", lanjut Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mampu membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia menautkan tangannya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sebelum Ia mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan perlahan. Kemudian Ia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi, Hinata.", ujar Naruto.

"Aku terlah berjanji.", ujarnya lagi.

Lama mereka tetap dalam posisi tersebut, saling berpelukan di bawah cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela kamar Hinata yang belum tertutup surai. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tersadar bahwa Hinata telah terlelap di dalam pelukannya. Ia melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah damai Hinata dalam cahaya malam. Kemudian Ia menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada bantal dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut. Tanpa sadar, Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Hinata. Dan mengecup bibir lembut Hinata dengan pelan. Manis. Itu yang dirasakannya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, setelah Ia kembali dalam posisi duduknya di samping ranjang Hinata. Ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini Hyuuga Hinata yang akan kau peristri?", Tanya pria dewasa bersurai kuning dan bermata biru sama seperti Naruto yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Benar, ayah.", ujar Naruto.

"Benar-benar manis-ttebane! Ne, Minato-kun, kurasa Naruto memilih pilihan yang tepat.", ujar Kushina, ibu Naruto dengan senang.

"Hm, lagipula Namikaze dan Hyuuga adalah sahabat bisnis yang baik. Walaupun kami berada dalam Negara yang berbeda.", ujar Minato dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawaban ayah?", Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Baiklah, besok malam kita akan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Hinata?", Tanya Minato.

"E-eh? Secepat itu?", sergah Naruto.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan merona hebat.

"Hm, sudah diputuskan. Kalau begitu, Aku segera pamit. Akan ada meeting beberapa menit lagi di Kyoto. Sampai jumpa besok, Hyuuga Hinata.", ujar Minata sembari tersenyum hangat pada calon menantunya.

"Are-are, Aku juga akan permisi kalau begitu. Nikmatilah masa muda kalian, ne?", goda Kushina sembari mengedipkan mata dan beranjak pergi mengikuti Minato.

Pasangan muda yang saling merona tersebut hanya mampu berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun, Naruto yang akhirnya merasa bosan menoleh ke arah calon istrinya dan berkata.

"Yokatta ne, Hinata.", ujar Naruto.

"U-uhm.", jawab Hinata kikuk sembari masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hinata.", panggil Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan dan menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata.", ucap Naruto cepat sebelum Ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Dalam sekejap, Ia membungkam bibir manis Hinata. Terus saja Ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, awalnya bibirnya hanya terkatup. Namun, tiba-tiba lidah Naruto memancingnya untuk membuka bibirnya dan mengizinkan Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka pun saling bertautan, saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Lama mereka saling bertarung lidah, tiba-tiba Hinata menyentuh dada bidang Naruto. Menandakan bahwa Ia telah cukup dan memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas. Naruto yang paham, melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Ketika wajah mereka bertemu, keduanya terengah-engah dengan wajah merona yang menghiasi kedua sejoli tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata, Hinata yang masih saja merona hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Hinata. Ia hanya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Mereka saling tersenyum, menatap satu sama lain secara intens.

"Aishiteru, Hinata."

"…."

"…"

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya fict ini selesai :D maaf banget buat yg minta sad ending, atau juga yg minta watak sadis2, mungkin akan saya buat di fict berikutnya. Dan juga, enaknya ini fict dibuat sekuelnya atau nggak, tergantung rasio review akhir di capter 5 ini.

Saya ucapkan sankyuu untuk readers yang setia mengikuti fict ini. baiklah, saya akan balas review di capter 4 lalu :

 **Zielavienaz96** : Sankyuu udah review :) wah, ternyata endingnya gini. Gimana kalo di fict yang berikutnya? :D

 **Rizkyuzumaki603** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) terimakasih banyak untuk kritik dan sarannya. Saya akan perbaiki poin2 yg anda sebutkan di fict berikutnya. mari berkarya :)

 **Esya27BC** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Silakan membaca last chapternya

 **Satsuka haruka** : Sankyuu udah review :) Silakan membaca nih last chapternya

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) wah maaf, bingung yaa. yaudah silakan baca last chapternya

 **Azarya senju** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Makasih sarannya, saya akan perbaiki di fict berikutnya. silakan membaca last chapternya

 **DrunKenMist99** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Silakan membaca last chapternya

 **Guest** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Wah, kecepetan ya? mungkin fict berikutnya akan ada lebih banyak chapter :)

 **SasuhinaXX** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Waduh, LEMON? XD saya kepikiran juga, tapi mungkin di sekuelnya atau di fict lain. ditunggu aja yaa

 **Geminisayanksayank** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) Silakan membaca last chapter ini :)

 **hqhqhq** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) terima kasih ya udah ngikutin terus fict ini, sankyuu :)

 **Misti Chan** : Sankyuu reviewnya :) hehehe, Silakan membaca last chapter ini


End file.
